avengers texting
by TheGirlyWriter
Summary: Just a short text of avengers Teaser: Thor loves poptarts
1. thors day out

Thor- Hey friends

Tony- Hey Thor. Where have you been?

Thor- Nowhere. Oh I'm going out now.

Tony- Ok.

~9 hours later~

Hawkeye- Tony turn the news on. I want to see who's the new president.

Tony-Alright but why are we texting right next to each orher?

Hawkeye- New phone like it...OMG how is this possible:-0

Tony- What?

Hawkeye- Are you watching the news?

Tony- Yes OMG...

Black Widow- Why has Tony just text OMG?

Hawkeye- Thor has been elected for president.

Black Widow- Tony how did you let this happen?

Tony- What why am I being blamed?

Black Widow- Because you were supposed to stop him from doing anything like this 2day.

Tony-Oh...

Please review and rate I'll make them longer in future chapters

ps.I don't make any money and don't own any of these characters.:-)


	2. Loki is back

Thor- hello friends.

Tony- why why Thor?

Thor- What?

Tony- You cant be president.

Thor- Why? Everyone liked me:-)

Tony- err?

~~~~LOKI JOINED THE CHAT~~~~

Loki- Hey i am going to take over the world

Tony- Now isn't the time.

Loki- oh ok:-I

~~~~LOKI LEFT THE CHAT~~~~

~~~~THOR LEFT THE CHAT~~~~

Steve- You told him?

Tony- No Loki interrupted us:-(

Steve- Did I hear that Loki is going to take over the world?

Tony-Oh yeh...

* * *

Next is going to have some action and more Thor

P.s. I don't own the characters


	3. Thors first declaration

Tony: hey Thor

Thor: yes man of iron

Tony: can you please stop calling me that

Thor: no I am president I make the choices here. Hmm maybe

Tony: no Thor don't do anything stupid

Thor: nothing I do is stupid.

Tony: ill write you a list of everything stupid you've done?

Thor: then no paper you'll need. Oh I've finally done

Tony: done what?

Thor: I've made everyone call everyone by nickname. It's a law :)

Tony: no you can't if done this :0

Steve:done what?

Tony: Thor has made it so everyone has to call each other by their nickname

Steve: cool I've always wanted a law like that

Thor:thanks

Tony:nats going to kill me..

Steve: why

Tony: she predicted this would happen and told me to stop it.

Clint: ha ha ha

Tony: you've been listening in on us

Clint: yeah don't tell Nat yet I wanna see her face

Tony: oh I'm doomed...

Next time...

BATTLE OF WILLS: Tony V natasha

Who will win?

Pls review and show to other people

Ps.I don't own marvel (yet)


	4. What is this chapter here for?

Hi sorry for the long update I hope this makes up for it...

 **Thor** : Man of Iron! I have discovered a delightful new activity known to your modern society as the art of 'texting.'

 **Tony** : Yeah, that's great, Thor. But I have more important things to deal with than your inability to use a cell phone.

 **Thor** : Man of Iron, I am sensing hostility. Perhaps you wish to lighten your tone with an 'emoticon', so labeled by your popular Midgardian society.

 **Tony** : Just...not now, Thor.

 **Thor** : Behold. I am smiling. :)

 **Tony** : Nobody freaking cares, Thor.

 **Thor** : :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

 **Tony:** Barton.

 **Clint:** Stark.

 **Tony:** what are you doing in the air ducts above the lab?

 **Bruce:** there are air ducts in here?!

 **Clint:** you actually saw me?

 **Tony:** I'm Iron Man. Or course I saw you.

 **Clint:** wtf Tony. That's not even a valid point.

 **Tony:** screw you, I'm iron man

 **Bruce:** that is a valid point.

 **Clint:** anyway...

 **Tony:** shut up, barton. No one cares about your problems.

 **Clint:** :(

* * *

 **Steve** : Bruce. Can you help me? I don't understand how to make calls on this new "iPhone." it's a little advanced for me. Where are the buttons...?

 **Bruce** : Steve, the radio in my car is too advanced for you. And it's 20 years old. Maybe you should just stick to an old phone for now.

 **Steve** : I have to prove to Stark that I'm not entirely incompetent, Banner. I've learned how to text. Mostly. I still do not understand the idea of "emoticons"?

 **Bruce** : They're like images. Smiley faces.

 **Steve** : I do not understand.

 **Bruce** : miniature images. Or symbols that resemble facial expressions.

 **Steve:** Symbols?

 **Bruce:** Yes. Symbols.

 **Steve** : I don't understand how a symbol can look like a facial expression.

 **Bruce** : I may spend the rest of my life having this conversation.

 **Steve** : Bruce? I still don't understand.

 **Bruce** : Please try to, before one of us DIES

 **Steve** : They're symbols. Not faces. And grammatically incorrect, if I may point it out.

 **Bruce** : -.-

 **Steve** : Was that some kind of cruel joke?

 **Steve** : ...?

 **Steve** : Bruce?

 **Steve** : BRUCE?

 **Steve** : BRUCE

 **Steve** : BRUCE

 **Steve** : BRUCE

 **Steve** : Forget it. Even Thor can explain this to me better than you can.

 **Bruce** : FINALLY

 **Bruce** : HEY WAIT A SECOND

* * *

 **KingofMortals:** KNEEL!

 **Tony:** okay. Who's the wise guy

 **Steve:** Loki?

 **Tony:** nice try clint. Change your name to mock rudolph the greasy-haired reindeer.

 **Natasha:** omg that's the best thing I've heard all week!

 **Clint:** I'm right here, guys.

 **Bruce:** before you ask, it's not me.

 **KingofMortals:** KNEEL!

 **Thor:** I believe that is actually Loki.

 **Tony:** how did he get a phone?!

 **Clint:** he's god of mischief. How does he do anything.

 **Tony:** fair point.

 **Natasha:** why 'KingofMortals'?

 **KingofMortals:** KNEEL!

 **Thor:** He's an optimistic individual.

 **Tony:** can't he say anything else?

 **KingofMortals:** KNEEL!

 **Thor:** It would appear not.

 **Natasha:** how does he get cell service in space? He's obviously not here.

 **Bruce:** see barton's last message...

 **Steve:** This guy's seriously starting to get on my nerves. Someone get rid of him.

 **Tony:** yes please. I second that motion!

 **Clint:** how do you plan to do that, sherlock?

 **Deadpool:** I SENSE IRONY

 **Bruce:**?

 **Tony:** I don't even ask anymore.

 **Natasha:** agreed. In the long run, it just saves time.

 **Tony:** I think I managed to block Loki

 **Steve:** Wonderful.

 **Thor:** Now we may resume our normal lives?

 **Tony:** I love how you guys seem to be under the impression that our lives bear any resemblance to 'normal'

 **Tony:** but yes, I suppose so.

* * *

 **Tony** : Just wait until Fury sees that you and Thor spent the entire first day you had cell phones texting each other One Direction lyrics.

 **Clint** : Shut up, Stark.

 **Clint:** actually wait. Ho long have you been there?!

 **Tony** : Long enough.

 **Steve** : It's just Tony. What's he gonna do?

 **Tony** : Like I'm uploading that conversation directly to Facebook?

 **Clint:** CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP

 **Natasha:** and just like that, my week has improved so much.

 **Steve:** :-)

* * *

 **Clint:** any1 else getting super pissed at the way black widow keeps sneaking up on people

 **Steve:** Yes.

 **Thor:** I do not understand this modern form of speaking.

 **Bruce:** YES

 **Tony:** A MILLION TIMES YES

 **Clint:** she's getting to be really obnoxious.

 **Clint:** just don't tell her I said that.

 **Tony:** um..

 **Natasha:** what did you just say to me?

 **Bruce:** seriously barton, how can you not understand the concept of a group conversation.

 **Clint:** nat?

 **Clint:** I'm sorry...?

 **Clint** : Shit.

 **Steve** : Forever alone lol

 **Thor** : NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN

 **Bruce** : My apologies, Hawkeye. Steve and Thor have just discovered YouTube.

 **Clint** : you're telling me

 **Tony:** I can already tell this is going to be a really long week.

Ps I wrote this 2 years ago only just found it


	5. The end for now

Hi I've given up on this story but will be starting another updating every thursday.

Its about abook called skulduggery pleasant.

If anyone wants to continue with this pm me and I'll add the url to this page...

Please check out my new story.


End file.
